1. Field
Certain embodiments described herein relate generally to systems and methods for using sensor measurements and at least one geometric constraint to determine at least one location of at least one wellbore casing within a wellbore conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within a wellbore conductor, multiple wellbore casings may be inserted (e.g., by running multiple casings within the conductor and cementing the casings in place). Rotary steerable drilling tools can be equipped with survey instrumentation, such as measurement while drilling (MWD) instrumentation, which provides information regarding the orientation of the survey tool, and, hence, the orientation of the well at the tool location. Survey instrumentation can also be lowered into casings via survey strings before drilling takes place. Survey instrumentation can make use of various measured quantities such as one or more of acceleration, magnetic field, and angular rate to determine the orientation of the tool and the associated wellbore or wellbore casing with respect to a reference vector such as the Earth's gravitational field, magnetic field, or rotation vector. The determination of such directional information at generally regular intervals along the path of the well can be combined with measurements of well depth to allow the trajectory of the well to be estimated.